


Letters To You

by GooeyHeat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Akyuu turns to the written word to attempt to express her feelings towards Kosuzu.
Relationships: Hieda no Akyuu/Motoori Kosuzu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Letters To You

"Still, I would love to get a letter like this just once..."

Kosuzu Motoori's words, referring to a collection of old love letters, rang in Hieda no Akyuu's head as she sat down to write. In the quiet of her room, at her desk, paper spread out in front of her, Akyuu began to speak to herself.

"I am the Child of Are. As Hieda no Akyuu, I have written the Gensokyo Chronicle, cataloging the people, youkai, and gods of the land with perfect accuracy. As Agatha Chris Q., I have authored mystery novels that have captivated the village many times over. Something as simple, as trivial, as... as _childish_ as a love letter should be an effortless task." With this straightforward declaration, Akyuu wet her brush and began to write.

Two hours and a stack of unsigned letters later, Akyuu pushed herself away from her desk in her chair and groaned. "I simply cannot believe I'm having such trouble with this..." she sighed. She stood up and picked up the letters she had already written. "Just embarrassing... Even if this is hardly a professional project, I couldn't attach my name to such lackluster writing." She shook her head and chuckled. "How did I let that silly girl do such things to me? I figured that expressing my feelings in writing would be the most natural way of doing so, but it seems to be the opposite..."

Suddenly, a knock on the door to Akyuu's room jostled her out of her monologue. "Akyuu-sama? Your evening tea..."

"Ah- one moment!" Akyuu scrambled to hide the letters in a stack of books on her desk. When finished, she composed herself the best she could to open the door. "Thank you very much," she said to the servant standing at the door, before taking the tray with her tea on it and returning to her desk. As the servant closed the door behind himself, Akyuu rubbed her temples. "I can't focus any more tonight. I suppose I should drink this and then head to bed." And so, she did just that, frustrated with herself for not being able to meet her own high standards.

"Welcome to Suzunaan... oh! Akyuu! Hi!"

Akyuu walked into the small rental bookstore with a handful of books. Despite Akyuu's somewhat frail health and various servants that could do the job for her, she almost always made a point to bring books to and from Suzunaan herself. When asked, she'd say that she prefers the change in atmosphere and enjoys browsing the shelves herself, but it wouldn't be wrong to say that Kosuzu was a pretty big part of her reason for visiting.

"Here you go," Akyuu said plainly, placing the books on the front desk.

"Ah, thank you! I'd actually been interested in one of these, y'know, but of course you got to it first!" Kosuzu said, with a bit of fake frustration.

"Of course," Akyuu replied with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Akyuu took a seat with a few new books to look at. Kosuzu, meanwhile, had begun cataloging and returning some of the books Akyuu had brought, but when she returned to the stack after replacing the second book from the shelf, she noticed a few folded pieces of paper on top of the third book. She unfolded the papers and noticed writing on them. As she read the contents, her eyes widened and she began to blush. "This... this is..." she said under her breath. "Hey, Akyuu? Do you know where these came from?" she said, waving the papers.

When Akyuu looked up from her book, her stomach did a backflip. "W-what are those?" she said, trying to hide her sudden nerves.

"It's a little embarrassing, but... they're love letters... written to... me?" Kosuzu said. "They were slipped in between these books. They don't have a name signed on them, though..."

Realizing that Kosuzu didn't know who wrote them, Akyuu regained some composure. "Perhaps you've caught the eye of one of the servants at the house?"  
"Maybe, maybe..." Kosuzu stretched forward over her desk. "Anonymous love letters, though! I can't help but be curious... though it would be awkward if I met the author and didn't end up liking them."

"Mm," said Akyuu, silently relieved that she might be able to get out of the situation with her dignity intact.

"Oh, but what if it were by someone I already had feelings for? Wouldn't that be amazing?" Kosuzu said excitedly, thwarting Akyuu's attempt to subtly end the conversation.

Akyuu's heart jumped into her throat. "...Is there such a person?" she asked carefully.

"Hmm..." Kosuzu dragged out, tilting her head back and forth playfully. "Maybe there is, and maybe there isn't..."

Akyuu didn't respond, and the store was quiet for a minute or so. "If I were in love with someone, though, I can probably imagine what they'd be like..." Kosuzu said, breaking the silence.

"O-oh? Enlighten me," Akyuu said, wondering if her heart's pounding was as loud to the rest of the world as it was to her in this instant.

"Well," Kosuzu said, slowly standing up, "I think they'd be someone who just... likes to spend a lot of time with me. They'd be just as interested in books as me, and we'd be able to talk for hours about the stuff we learned." She walked around her desk into the middle of the shop as she continued. "Even if they talk down to me a little every now and then, I'd know they're just doing it out of love, because they're worried that I might not be safe." She paced the floor, taking a meandering path through the store, but slowly progressing towards where Akyuu was seated all the same. "They'd be open around me, too; even if they had, say, a status to uphold, and had to seem one way or the other around others... around me, I'd know their true self. Like a little secret, just for me!" she added, giggling. Akyuu attempted to force herself to focus on her book, but her efforts were failing her. "Of course they'd be cute, too... maybe with a unique hair color, even?"

At this point, Akyuu was quite aware that Kosuzu had crossed the room and was right in front of her.

Kosuzu smiled a mischievous smile and leaned forward. "And, of course..." She leaned towards Akyuu, getting close, and just in front of her face, she spoke again.

"She'd have _very_ distinctive handwriting."

Akyuu felt her face grow hotter than it ever had before as she looked into Kosuzu's eyes. _She's so close..._ she found herself thinking. "You... you knew," Akyuu managed to say.

"From the moment I read them!" Kosuzu said, standing up straight and turning around. "With how long I've known you, of course I could recognize your writing." She took a few steps, and then turned back towards Akyuu. "Still, anonymous love letters? That doesn't seem like you at all, as lovely as they are."

Akyuu scoffed as she began to stand. "Lovely? Please. They were awkward and cliche-ridden at best, downright idiotic at worst. There's no way I'd ever put my name on any writing of mine that turned out that lackluster. I must've simply slipped them between the books and forgotten."

Kosuzu looked at Akyuu for a moment before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" Akyuu said indignantly.

"It's just... you didn't sign your love letters because you weren't happy with the writing! That's... that's so _you!_ " Kosuzu said between more bouts of laughter.

"W-well, considering how I feel about you, I couldn't possibly present you with something less than perfect...!"

"I love that about you," Kosuzu said, recovering, "but the point of a love letter isn't how well it's written. It's about expressing your feelings to someone... and I think you did an excellent job at that."

Akyuu found herself turning red. "Th-thanks."

"A-and..." Kosuzu went on, "I guess it's obvious by now, but..." She was blushing now too. "I... I feel the same way about you... I really like you, Akyuu..."

The two girls stood facing one another, red-faced, each avoiding the other's gaze. After a meaningful silence, Kosuzu spoke up again.

"So... what do we do now?"

"I... I don't know..." Akyuu said.

Kosuzu stomped her foot in false anger. "Oooooh, and I thought you knew everything!"

Akyuu chuckled lightly as she raised her hand towards Kosuzu slightly. "I guess this time... we'll be learning together."

Kosuzu took Akyuu's hand in hers. The two stood in silence, once again, feeling the warmth of their touch, of their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning was something Kosuzu said in Forbidden Scrollery, in the chapter where the characters were investigating the haunted love letters.


End file.
